Late Regret
by Emma Griselda
Summary: Sebuah momen menyenangkan yang tak akan pernah Kagome lupakan bersama Sesshomaru. Apakah Sesshomaru akan melupakan kenangan itu? Atau bahkan ia akan melupakan Kagome? Sesshomaru-Kagome, AU, OOC, diksi yang tidak tepat, amatir!


**Late Regret**

 **—** **o0o—**

 **Sesshomaru – Kagome Higurashi**

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini milik saya yang terinspirasi dari lagu korea yang berjudul sama dengan tulisan ini, semua karakter Inuyasha milik Rumiko Takahashi, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari penulisan cerita ini, tulisan ini hanya sebagai hiburan semata.

 **Warn!** Typo(s) **‖** gaje **‖** ide yang mainstream **‖** OOC **‖** AU **‖** diksi tidak tepat **‖** dll.

 **Author :** Emma Griselda ‖ **Editor :** Sky Yuu

 **Rate : T**

 **—** **o0o—**

 ** _"_** ** _I only regretted after my love was lost_**

 ** _Now I realized, the one who cried on my shoulders_**

 ** _That was the happiest moment for me"_**

 **—** **o0o—**

Aku tahu.

Kini aku paham, kenapa kau berlaku seperti itu padaku. Aku baru menyadari betapa bodohnya aku.

Aku harus menyumpahi diriku yang penuh kenaifan ini. Aku selalu menganggap bahwa rasa sayang Sesshomaru kepadaku akan bertahan selamanya. Tapi, kini aku menyadari bahwa tak ada kata "abadi" bahkan untuk rasa sayang itu sendiri.

Aku seringkali menyangkal apa yang dikatakan oleh Sango ketika kami sedang _hang out_ bulan lalu, "Kagome, meskipun ada sebuah bunga yang paling cantik di dunia ini, ia akan mati suatu hari nanti. Kau harus belajar dari alam bahwa dengan cara itulah alam mengajarkan jika tak ada yang abadi di dunia ini, termasuk kasih sayang. Begitu pula dengan kasih sayang yang Sesshomaru berikan padamu, dia tak lebih dari menganggapmu seorang sahabat."

Bodoh.

Aku menyepelekan perkataannya saat itu, dan saat ini aku mengalaminya.

Kini aku membuktikan sebuah pernyataan Sango kala itu apakah benar adanya atau hanya isapan jempol belaka. Aku mencoba mengikuti Sesshomaru dari kejauhan, aku menunggu dan berdiri sendiri layaknya orang bodoh.

Aku menunggunya dan aku tahu bahwa dia tak melihatku. Ia berjalan menuju seseorang yang ditemuinya, dan aku berharap bahwa yang ia temui adalah sahabatnya. Namun, aku salah. Dia bertemu dengan gadis lain, dari kejauhan aku tak bisa melihat gadis itu dengan jelas. Sesshomaru berjalan menggandeng tangan gadis itu.

Gadis itu bangkit dan ia berdiri menyeimbangi Sesshomaru dengan elegannya. Wajah Sesshomaru perlahan-lahan mendekat ke wajah gadis itu. Aku berharap jika semua yang terlihat ini salah. Aku tak pernah berharap melihat kejadian seperti ini. Akan tetapi, kenyataannya aku melihatnya, melihat dia berciuman dengan gadis itu tepat di depan mataku —walaupun aku melihatnya dari kejauhan saja. Setelah semua itu terjadi, ia mengajak gadis itu berjalan bersama dengan bergandeng tangan erat.

Dia tak pernah tahu bahwa aku telah berdiri di sini sejak lama, aku melihatnya dari kejauhan hingga dia menghilang dari pandanganku. Melihatnya yang pergi begitu saja, ingin rasanya aku menghampiri dan mengatakan bahwa aku menyukainya sejak lama, tetapi langkahku terhenti. Aku terlambat menyadari.

 _Aku terlambat menyadari._

 _Aku_ _pun_ _tahu bahwa ia tak_ _menge_ _tahu_ _i_ _jika_ _aku sangat mencintainya._

Terlambat menyadari bahwa Sesshomaru hanya menganggapku seorang sahabat. Aku terlambat menyadari bahwa ia hanya meninggalkan luka dan air mata padaku. Sekarang aku paham mengapa ia sering _menangis di bahuku._ Betapa naifnya aku untuk mengakui bahwa Sesshomaru tak pernah dengan tulus menyayangiku sebagai seorang perempuan. Aku hanya menyadari betapa aku menyukai caranya memperlakukanku, memelukku dan menangis di bahuku. Aku tak pernah menyadari bahwa ketika ia menangis di bahuku merupakan momen terbaik yang pernah aku miliki sebelum cintaku hilang karena dia memilih gadis lain.

 _Aku terlambat menyadari semuanya._

Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh.

Ketika aku menyadari bahwa _aku terlambat menyadari itu semua._ Tanpa terasa air mata yang pernah ia cucurkan di bahuku kini terasa membasahi pipiku dan relung hatiku.

 _"_ _I only_ _ **regretted**_ _after my love was lost_

 _Now I realized, the one who cried on my shoulders_

 _That was_ _ **the happiest moment**_ _for me"_


End file.
